The goal of the proposed research is to study some of the neural mechanisms in the forebrain control of eye movements. Microelectrode recordings will be made from alert, trained rhesus monkeys in order to seek correlations between the discharge of single neurons, eye movements, and the visual stimuli. The monkeys will be trained on a visual fixation task. Studies will focus on three areas that are believed to be involved in the processing of visual information before a visually evoked succade. These areas are in the inferior parietal cortex, pretectal region, and intralaminar nuclei of the thalamus. These physiological experiments will be coupled with anatomical experiments using the autoradiographic technique in order to trace the efferent projections of these areas. It is hoped that these experiments will provide additional information about the possible role of these structures in controlling eye movements.